1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processes for producing metal carbide thin films on a substrate by atomic layer deposition. In some embodiments, titanium carbide films produced by the atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes disclosed herein can be used in metal gate and metal electrode applications in metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), such as n-channel MOSFETs (NMOS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a generally self-limiting process, whereby alternated pulses of reaction precursors saturate a substrate surface and leave no more than about one monolayer of material per pulse. The deposition conditions and precursors are selected to provide self-saturating reactions, such that an adsorbed layer in one pulse leaves a surface termination that is non-reactive with the gas phase reactants of the same pulse. A subsequent pulse of different reactants reacts with the previous termination to enable continued deposition. Thus, each cycle of alternated pulses leaves no more than about one molecular layer of the desired material. The principles of ALD type processes have been presented by T. Suntola, e.g. in the Handbook of Crystal Growth 3, Thin Films and Epitaxy, Part B: Growth Mechanisms and Dynamics, Chapter 14, Atomic Layer Epitaxy, pp. 601-663, Elsevier Science B.V. 1994, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a typical ALD process for depositing thin films, one deposition cycle comprises exposing the substrate to a first precursor, removing unreacted first reactant and reaction byproducts from the reaction chamber, exposing the substrate to a second precursor, followed by a second removal step. Typically, halide precursors, such as TiCl4 and HfCl4, are used as precursors in ALD deposition because those precursors are inexpensive and relatively stable, but at the same time reactive towards different types of surface groups. H2O and NH3 are widely used for oxide and nitride deposition, respectively, as second precursors.
ALD processes typically produce thin films that have lower impurity content at the same deposition temperature than chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes. Despite the lower impurity levels in ALD films, the impurity content in ALD films can still be a problem. There are several possible reasons for the presence of impurities in thin films deposited by ALD. In some cases, the semiconductor process flow necessarily limits the maximum deposition temperature such that that some residues are left in the film. ALD films deposited from chloride or other halide-containing precursors (e.g., WF6) at relatively low temperatures can comprise relatively high levels of halide residues. Halide impurities are present mainly at the interfaces, which can also lead to problems. In some cases, like low temperature deposition of transition metal nitrides and transition metal carbides from halide containing precursors, the impurity contents can be above the acceptable limit for some integrated circuit (IC) applications. In another example, in some applications amorphous films are needed, which limits the growth temperature.
In some ALD processes a deposited layer comprising Ti, Al, and C can be undesirably oxidized by contaminants such as water and air. In NMOS applications, oxidation of such a layer or thin film may lead to a shift in the workfunction, for example, from N-type to P-type.